Interactive learning (or teaching) systems are known to query a user by presenting a stimulus to the user and recording a user response. In the case of orthography learning, the stimulus typically is an audible playback of a spoken word or phrase, and the user response is said word or phrase, as typed by the user on a computer keyboard. The computer checks whether the typed response is correct, and then selects another word for the next query.